The present invention relates to a foldable small item holder.
There are a number of ways to carry spare change from storing change in a storage pocket of a purse to holding loose change in a pocket of a clothing article. When using a pocket of a clothing article, the change is stored loose and is difficult to keep track off, for example, if the change is stored with other objects like keys, when the keys are removed from the pocket, invariably the change will follow and fall on the floor. Also, some clothing articles have small change pockets built into the article but these pockets are usually tight and removing change from the pocket requires removing one coin at a time and it may not be the coin needed. If storing change in a purse, it is common to change purses on a regular basis to match the clothing to be worn that day. To remove the change, the purse is usually turned over so the change will fall out. This process can lead to change falling on the floor.